Night at the Museum
by Lou Buggins
Summary: A Valentine's Date that doesn't go quite as planned, but who's complaining? (A Birthday Present for my pal Hodge) Rated M for NSFW!


**A special happy birthday to my amazing friend hodgeofthepodge and a belated happy Valentine's Day to the BBRae fandom! Rated M! Please review! Thank you! ^_^**

* * *

**Night at the Museum **

**Rated M for NSFW **

It was a short walk from the lavish restaurant they had treated themselves to. The bottomless champagne gave her a light buzz and made her legs wobble with every other step. Luckily her clumsiness was not as noticeable since she had her arms wrapped securely around the crook of her partner's elbow, helping support most of her weight. Her short, jet-black heels sank into the gravel path as they entered through the Jump City Botanical Gardens. It was a convenient shortcut to the place they were headed next and it was nice to walk off some of the food and alcohol they had stuffed themselves with as part of the Valentine's Day special.

It was somewhat of an early dinner, especially given the occasion, but with the fame that occupied their unique appearances, they agreed it would be best to avoid the crowds as much as possible. Hence why they enjoyed an early dinner and an evening trip. The sun was just beginning its descent, painting a cotton candy hue in the clear sky. It was nice to still have some daylight as they leisurely strolled through the garden. She had her head resting on the edge of his shoulder as her eyes lazily admired the exotic trees and flowers that had been imported from various places all over the world. Each particular specimen had a placard in front of it, giving the scientific name and origin of the plant, but they had been here before and had no need to stop and read the descriptions. This was just the journey after all, not the destination.

It was mid-February and although they rarely saw a true winter on the coast of California, they were no strangers to the chilly winds. The short sleeves of her midnight blue lace patchwork dress did very little to provide any sort of protection and she mentally scolded herself for forgetting to bring a sweater as goosebumps began to creep up her arms and legs.

The man whose arm she held looked down at her with a light and amused smile on his lips. "Want my jacket?" He offered, already using his free hand to pull back his charcoal coat.

"No, it's alright." She quickly blurted out as she pressed a petite pale hand to his chest in a motion to stop him. "We're almost there and besides, the cool weather is waking me up." She told him honestly and picked up he head off his shoulder as if to prove her point.

He stifled a hardy laugh at her expense, but he couldn't hide the teasing in his tone. "Getting tired already, Rae?"

She looked up at him and their eyes locked for the briefest moment. There was a playful glint dancing in his emerald eyes and she quickly looked away to hide the soft smile pulling at the corner of her lips. A faint blush dusting her porcelain cheeks. "Of course not." She defended herself. "It was just the champagne is all."

He eyed her with a knowing look that made her blush deepen. "I told you to pace yourself."

He was teasing her, she knew that, but the genuine concern laced in his voice made her roll her eyes. While his protective nature was endearing, she didn't want him thinking she didn't know her own limits. "I'm not drunk, Gar."

"No, but you're tipsy, and a tipsy Raven is a sleepy Raven." He practically sang the last part of that sentence and arrogance only bugged her more.

"I'll be fine." She stressed and even loosened her grip on his arm to show she was, in fact, more alert than he probably believed her to be. Though when she did, her right foot jiggled in her heel and she quickly tightened her hold on him once more. She flushed with self-consciousness and his deep laughter did nothing to soothe her embarrassment. Instead, he didn't press the issue any further and instead shrugged it off with a grin still plastered to his face.

"You better be fine. I had to call in a lot of favors for this next surprise and I don't want you passing out half-way through it." He joked one last time before they came to their destination.

* * *

They turned the corner just in time for a large, uniquely shaped building to block the setting sun. The glare from the rays forced her to squint her eyes in order to make out the name displayed proudly in large, bold letters. Once it registered with her where they were going, Her smile grew ever so slightly.

"The Natural History Museum?" She questioned with the quirk of her eyebrow and a sideways glance in his direction. The man gave her a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"You said you wanted some culture."

It was true she had been craving the need to explore more of the city. She was growing bored of the same old routine that they had found themselves stuck in. She wished to branch out more and enjoy some of the more cultural events that the city offered. Though when she had made the recommendation to her boyfriend, she had imagined he would take her to a play or an art show. She should have known he would think outside of the box, but even this wasn't quite his scene. Learning about science on Valentine's Day? Heck, on any day? The very idea came as a shock to her, to say the least.

"You know I knew you had a nerdy side, but I thought you saved the role of the science nerd for Vic."

Her mocking tone didn't go unheard by him, but he played into her jab. His body tensed and she could feel the muscles of his biceps harden under her touch. His face contorted into a scowl. "Hey now, I can enjoy some aspects of the subject. I may not be able to play doctor or chemist, but I know a few things about basic biology and ecology." He finished his defense with a puff of his chest and his head held high with pride.

She rolled her eyes slowly, making sure to highlight her announce even though there was still a playfulness in the air between them. "Oh yes, quite the genius you are."

She was being sarcastic for the sake of their banter, but her words were actually truer than either of them would admit. Not that Gar took pleasure in pretending to play the fool nor did Raven believe that for a second. She knew just how smart and capable he was. Her smarts went as far as the books on her bookshelf could take her. She knew a great deal about the subjects she cared to study, but Gar would always have a better teacher - experience.

He was born to renowned biologists. Raised partly in the middle of Africa and then spent the latter years of his childhood in the care of the Doom Patrol. By his teens he had traveled all over the world, learning all along the way. She had been trapped in another dimension, safe and educated, but kept locked up in the halls of the monastery. She never had the chance to explore much of her own world, let alone another.

Books were her only means of exploration. They opened the world to her and acted as windows to new places. Gave her the opportunity to look through and see what the Earth had to offer, but never could give her the chance to experience it for herself. When all she knew was in her books, she never felt as if she were missing anything. But from the first moment, she had stepped onto the Earth, she had been submerged in an array of new experiences. As if she had finally managed to open the window, but fell straight through. Or more like pulled through. By the enthusiastic and ever-adventurous man at her arm.

As they made their way inside their venue for the evening, she noted the odd lack of guests that normally crowded the entrance. Then her eyes caught a decorated sign with pink, red, and purple hearts scattered about it and fancy cursive font reading "Happy Valentine's Day! Couple's Night special guests begin here." Gar must have noticed her puzzled expression.

"The Museum has an after-hours special tonight. I figured since everything else in the city is going to be filled to the brim with people, this could be a nice, quiet way to spend the holiday." His dazzling jade eyes peered down at her, looking for her reassurance.

She returned his stare with a small, yet sincere smile, affection swirling in her eyes. She slowly slid her hand down his arm, the feel of his silky suit letting her fingers graze over the outline of his muscles with ease until she wrapped them securely in his uncovered hand. It was a rare delight to have the feel of his exposed hand in public. He almost never left the Tower without gloves to hide his pointed claws. But his need to be able to feel her skin against his overcame his self-conscious habit.

He reveled in the feeling of her hand in his and held her firmly as they approached the ticket counter. Using his free hand, Gar plucked his phone from the suit pocket on his chest and in skilled practice used only his one hand to unlock it and pull up their tickets to show the employee behind the counter. The employee, a short, petite woman with graying red hair and a wrinkly face that showed off her age, squinted behind her glasses to make out the tiny print on the phone screen. Raven had to look away when she picked up on the woman's slight annoyance, no doubt mentally complaining about the museums new policy on online reservations. It amused the dark-haired empath that this random old lady could be so easily heated over something so silly.

When she was able to successfully swallow back her laughter, she glanced back up to the counter in time to watch the lady hand over printed tickets to Gar, who wore a friendly expression as he accepted them. She must have missed him returning his phone to his pocket and her flickered to his chest for just a brief moment to ensure it was in fact back where it belonged and not about to be left behind on the counter. For as bright as he was, he could be quite forgetful at times. All apart of his childish charm.

Her eyes bounced back to the old woman, who reached for a brochure in a stack placed in front of her. She unfolded the pamphlet to reveal a detailed map of each floor of the museum and slid it across the counter for the young couple to see. Both pairs of eyes traveled to the map as the lady used her pen to point at various places she felt were important or most interesting.

"And right here," she continued as she circled a number on the map, "is our new Paleontology Hall. It features an array of specimens posed to mimic actions of those species and is currently a curator choice."

Raven's eyes floated upward to judge her boyfriend's reaction. His piercing green eyes brightened with a childlike wonder and excitement, causing her to shake her head. Of course, he would want to see the dinosaur exhibit. In fact, he probably knew of the newly opened addition to the museum when he was buying the tickets, which led her to believe he had picked this place for that very reason. It didn't really bother her though. If her boyfriend wanted to spend their Valentine's Day staring at dead lizards than so be it. He already treated her to a delicious dinner, gave her flowers, chocolates, and jewelry this morning, and hopefully, she would be receiving his big surprise later tonight. She could spare him an hour or two to look at fossils.

"Thank you, Ma'am!" The aforementioned green man flashed one of his signature, toothy smiles at the lady before scooping up the map and scrunching it in his free hand. The older woman looked mortified at the way he handled the paper, but either Gar didn't notice or didn't care.

Raven noticed he was leaving their printed tickets behind, so she reached out with her own free hand and collected them before he could pull her away.

"So where shall we begin, my dear?" The changeling foreigned a thick British accent, using what he called his "fancy voice." Raven cursed under her breath as she tried to hide the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Not that stupid accent. Please." She begged as she allowed him to lead her to the indoor entrance of the museum where there was a young, skinny teenage boy accepting tickets.

"Now now, my dear, that wasn't very classy of you to say." He winked at her, but lowered his voice as they approached the employee, not wishing to be a complete ass on cupid's birthday.

Raven only replied with a disapproving shake of her head as she handed the tickets to the young boy. He barely gave the tickets a once over before he ripped the ends and handed the tickets back, his blank expression putting anything Raven could muster to shame. With a polite nod, she accepted the tickets back and then held them out to her date.

"Could you put these in your pocket?" She asked kindly and released his hand so he could take the tickets from her. He folded them in half, then stuffed them in his suit pocket behind his phone.

"Now, where would the fine lady like to start?" He asked, looking up from where he slipped the tickets.

She let out an indignant sigh. He wasn't going to drop the silly accent until she answered his question, but she knew he was just asking to be courteous to her. At this point, she really just wanted to finish this part of their evening as fast as they could and she knew he wouldn't be inclined to leave until they saw that darn dinosaur hall.

"Hmm, how about…" She took a pause to make it seem as if she was giving it actual thought. "The Hall of Paleontology?"

His thousand-watt smile spread across his face at her suggestion and she couldn't help but give a generous smile in return.

"Dinos it is then!" He cheered as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the elevators. As they stepped into the lift and the doors slowly trapped them inside, they stood toward the back, waiting in a peaceful silence to reach their floor. The only sound to be heard was the moving parts of the elevator shaft. Still, they were comfortable where they stood, and the brief break brought the buzz in her head back to her attention. She leaned into the handsome man beside her and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She sucked in a deep breath, taking a drag of his pine-scented cologne and she swallowed down the moan threatening to escape her throat. She could sense his happiness rise like the tide of the ocean and a trickle of longing that mirrored her own.

~#~#~

"The tracks record the last few feet of life for a horseshoe crab. This hapless creature – whose species has remained virtually unchanged over the last 450 million years – ended up trapped in a toxic lagoon, where the combination of a hot, tropical climate and limited water exchange with the ocean created an oxygen-poor environment."

"Poor thing."

Gar looked up from the placard with the description of the fossil on display to cast a thoughtful glance to his girlfriend. She stood just a foot away from him, but her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes looked distant as she observed the giant slab of rock in front of her. His own gaze lingered where she had her arms wrapped securely under her breasts, making them lift just a little bit higher. The dress she wore had a neckline that dipped below her collarbone and made a V-shaped right at the base of her breasts. Subconsciously, his tongue ran across his bottom lip and his mind began to play some indecent images. He shook the dirty thoughts away, telling himself there would be plenty of time for those kinds of activities once they were in the privacy of their bedroom.

He tore his gaze away from her and focused on the specimen before them. At first glance, it just appeared to be a giant, sand-colored rock hanging from the wall under a spotlight. It didn't take long, however, to catch sight of the faint indent etched into it, creating a long trail up and down the rock. The trail looped back up and at its height stood a small imprint in the shape of a modern-day horseshoe crab.

He looked back over to the woman at his side and she still seemed lost in thought. It worried him a bit to see her appear so distant, even if she was close enough for him to wrap up in his arms. His eyes bounced back and forth between her and the exhibit until finally, he decided they had spent more than enough time at this one. Stepping away slightly, the next creature caught his eye and his eyes lit up with an idea.

"Hey Rae, check this one out!" He called out gleefully as he practically ran to the next display. His voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she gave him a curious glance as he bounded over to the next fossil. In his excitement, he nearly ran into the rock hanging from the wall, but he gracefully spun on his heel and turned back to face her.

"It's a Garfish!" He laughed as he pointed a finger to the long, black shape of a fish. "Haha get it? A Garfish?"

Her face remained unreadable at first and she merely returned his humor with a surprised blink before his actions finally registered with her. Then her confused expression transformed into mild disapproval as she gave her head a gentle shake. "Oh, I get it alright." She deadpanned as she followed after him. "Just please don't turn into one."

"Don't be silly Rae," he waved her off as they walked to the next display, "if I did that I wouldn't be able to breathe."

Raven's amethyst eyes rolled up in her head and she gave him a contentious snort. "Yeah, that's the only problem with it."

The couple joined in front of an extremely large beast. It's neck rising all the way to the ceiling and its tail curled like a whip behind it. It's leg alone towered over them and they had to stand back just to be able to take it in all its beauty.

Both their heads were tilted far back. Raven eyes widened as she marveled the massive creature. Its size was truly impressive. An absolute magnificent animal. It was hard to believe such a beast ever roamed the same Earth as her.

Glancing over at Gar, she noticed he had the same awestruck look in his eyes and she grinned, enjoying the sight of his happiness even more than the brilliant reptile. His emerald eyes were lit up and his lips spread across his face with a wide-open smile. His fangs glistened in the light of the bulbs from above and the shadows softened his features. He looked breathtaking, untouchable, yet she felt herself craving his touch more than the air she needed to breathe.

"Bet I can get that big." His gaze flickered toward her, a smirk now tugging at his lips. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. To her embarrassment, she thought she had been caught openly ogling him, but if he knew, he made no comment to it.

What he said instead made her mind travel lower than where she allowed her eyes to go. Her mouth began to water and her dress felt tight around her chest. Her stomach burned and the inside of her thighs began to tingle. She shuffled her feet and bite her bottom lip.

"I bet you could." She mumbled, unsure if she wanted him to catch her innuendo or not.

As they moved on to the next exhibit, she found herself looking about the hall. They were completely alone, a convenience given due to the special occasion. She noted a few security cameras that hung from the darker corners of the walls. But then her eye caught sight of a small office cut out from a corner of the room. It has no windows and would be far too small for a security camera.

As the couple continued to admire each individual creature, she couldn't stop her eyes from flickering back to the small office in the corner. It was closed off to the public. There would be no chance of anyone knowing of any happenings inside that tiny room.

"Wow! This Stegosaurus has all 17 of its scutes!"

While her lover was distracted, she slipped away and snuck over to the small closet. She walked straight to the door and pressed herself up against the wooden door. She looked back behind her to make sure Gar was still occupied with the small winged dinosaurs before turning back to the door. She discreetly held her hand just centimeters from the handle and whispered her magic words.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

As soon as the last word left her lips, her hand began to glow an eerie obsidian black. It covered the handle as well and a short click of the lock could be heard before the magic evaporated altogether. A devilish smirk pulled at her lips and she slowly turned back around, her back now leaning suggestively against the door.

"Garfield." She called out to him in a honeyed voice that was quiet enough that only he could hear it. She saw his ears twitch and his body tense. He straightened himself before glancing over his shoulder. His gaze traveled to her and lingered as he tried to make sense of her odd behavior.

"Whatcha doing, Rae?" He asked with a nervous smile. His hands went to the crown of his tie as he anxiously pulled at it.

She held his gaze as she reached behind her and turned the handle. The door popped open just a crack and Gar's eyes widened in shock.

"It's unlocked." She told him simply, but with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Gar responded with a dry chuckle as he continued to fidget with his purple tie. "Huh? That's weird. Guess they forgot to lock it up before they left."

The dark beauty hummed as she gently leaned back, pushing the door further in. "Hmm, guess they did."

Before he knew it, she vanished from his sight and it made every hair on him stand on end. She gave him no choice but to follow her inside, but he checked over his shoulder to be sure they were not being watched. He had a nervous pit in his stomach as he followed her into the darkness. He knew this wrong, that they could so easily be caught. He could only imagine the fury on his leader's face if his Valentine's Day was to be interrupted by a news notification reporting on two of his teammates being banned from the natural history museum.

But there was another feeling bubbling up inside of him. More like a spark of electricity climbing up his body and making his skin tingle with anticipation. The alcohol he had earlier made the voice in his head, telling him this was a bad idea, go mute. His dress pants began to feel too tight and his collared shirt itched against his chest.

As he stepped into the darkness, he heard the door click shut behind him and spun around to see his lady blocking his only chance of escape. Though the room was dark, there was still some lighting that remained and even without it, his enhanced eyesight would allow him to see her anyway. Her rounded face was flushed and her violet eyes hazy with a sinful desire. She had her bottom lip trapped between her perfectly white teeth and the way she leaned back with her hands hidden behind her back made her breasts rise suggestively from under the neckline of her dress.

He didn't bother to lift his eyes from her chest, knowing that was exactly what she wanted. Ever so slowly she stepped away from the door and with each precious second that ticked on by, she came closer and closer to him. He stayed glued to his spot in the center of the room, his pupils locked on her every move. She didn't stop until she stood right under his nose, her hot breath on his neck and her herbal scent filling his senses. He dared to close his eyes so he could fall completely into the sweetness of her natural fragrance. He was grateful she had foregone any perfumes for the evening. Nothing could ever compare to the smell of her innate aroma.

Her lustful gaze studied his face as he soaked her all in, then her eyes trailed down to his loose tie. Silently, she reached for the silky, stripped accessory and wiggled it farther away from his neck. The slight tug brought Gar out of his trance as his eyes flung open and landed at her hands now tangled in the cord.

He took a startled step back and the action made her freeze and look back up at him.

"Raven." He growled her name, low and deep, and it sent a shiver up her spine. A stark contrast to the spots of her skin aflame under his firm touch.

"We should wait. There's still more fossils to see." His voice hitched at the last word when he felt her hands slither down his chest and to the waistband of his pants.

She stood on her toes as she pressed her lipstick-covered lips to his twitching ear. "Sorry love, but there's only one bone I care about right now." Her whisper was thick with lust as she slipped one hand down his pants and boxers.

As soon as her fingers brushed against his balls, she could feel his cock spring into life. It pressed against her waist as she massaged his sack. His eyes closed and his jaw clenched, but he stayed as still as the dead. Slowly, her hand cupped the base of his shaft and made a long, agonizing stroke up to the head. She went back down to the base, before repeating the motion a few more times. By the time she began quickening, he couldn't hold back the urge any longer.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her back, only to quickly begin shedding his pants and his coat. She stumbled a bit, but regained her footing and quickly helped him with the buttons on his shirt. Once his clothes were temporarily discarded onto the floor, he reached under her dress and yanked down her underwear. They were already damp and he could choke on the intoxicating smell of her desire. In one graceful motion, he lifted her into his arms and her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. He pressed her against the door and held her firmly against his manhood.

"Mine." He whispered in a husky voice, his hot breath warming her nose.

"Yours." She replied without a moment's hesitation.

The couple stepped out of the elevator exactly as they had come. Her arm intertwined with his as he escorted her to the exit. There was a new employee by the ticket stand, a middle-aged woman with short, brown hair and a cheery smile. She waved to the pair as they passed.

"Did you enjoy your night at the museum?" Her question came out in a pleasant voice, but that was clearly rehearsed.

Gar cleared his throat while Raven adjusted her dress. They shared a knowing glance and didn't stop when they gave their answer.

"We sure did." Raven called as the large, glass doors shut behind them.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! **


End file.
